The present invention relates generally to mounting electrical devices to standard electrical junction boxes found in walls and ceilings and, more particularly, to mounting illuminated exit signs to such electrical boxes.
Under current local fire and building codes, buildings to which the public has access are required to have signage therein identifying the exits. Most of these signs are required to exhibit a specific amount of illumination and, oftentimes, must have an emergency backup power source to provide emergency illumination for a specified period of time during periods when utility power to the building is discontinued, thereby facilitating egress of persons from the building.
Traditionally, two 15-watt incandescent lamps driven by 120 volt alternating current (120 VAC) have been employed to provide normal illumination while two 3.6-watt incandescent lamps driven by a self contained emergency battery power supply are used for illumination during power failure situations. A switching or transfer device will automatically operate the emergency backup illumination system when a power failure is detected.
While these traditional exit sign lighting arrangements perform adequately, they do have a few drawbacks. A major drawback is the length of time necessary for an electrical contractor to install each sign. Oftentimes, the electrical contractor will take thirty (30) minutes or more to install a single exit sign. In addition, the installation procedure may be difficult, requiring at least two persons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel exit sign mounting which allows the exit sign to be temporarily fastened to the electrical box pending final installation thereof.
It is also an object to provide such a device having a canopy which covers the electrical box and has a snap interconnection hub allowing expedited fastening of the exit sign thereto.
Still another object is to provide such a device which can be used to install an exit sign in five (5) minutes or less.
A further object is to provide such an exit light mount which may be readily and economically fabricated and will enjoy a long life in operation.